Diary of a Stupid Princess
by Yuki Minamoto
Summary: Dear Diary, I'm really not a Princess. I'd say more of a Thief/Assassin/Princess all rolled up in one. It's not easy to be a Princess, I have to deal with fighting for my life, finding the right dress, & trying not to fall in love with "him"...
1. Prologe

**ATTENTION!**

**What you are about to read might shock everyone who believes Princesses are: dainty, graceful, polite, kind, gentle, or more other good traits that make all girls full of sugar and spice and everything that's nice.**

**Well, Stella is an exception. Sure, she's a princess, and sure, she has manners and grace. So what? That doesn't count hardly anything if you're living in her world. **

**Fighting, common sense, and quick reflexes are the traits this _princess_ needs to survive in this Dog-eat-Dog world. See, here's the thing, she has problems any other female has:**

**Her Monthly Gift from Mother Nature (who by the way should STOP sending those "gifts" she calls them. Personally, women would call them CURSED.), PMS (A girl has got mood swings off the high end, all right?), finding the right outfit for parties, which Stella has got to thank Etro for the royal dressmaker, and boy troubles (Try NOT to fall in love with a handsome, shy Prince while trying to evade his every move, literally.)**

**So all in all, it really wasn't so easy being a Princess of Tenebrae is it? ****Stella could vouch for that, I believe.**

**Princesses aren't so high and mighty; they have problems everyone else has, but they have the wealth and power to contain them all in a little box, hidden from the world.**

**Or should I say a Stupid Princess's Diary?**


	2. Dear Diary, Entry 1

**-Diary of a Stupid Princess-**

_**Dear Diary,**_

**_I sleep like Sleeping Beauty does in the fairy tale books: both hands clasped in front of me, a faint neutral look upon my face, rosy red lips, and a very fair face. When my Prince kisses me, it will be like everything came back to life again. I'll slowly open my eyes and . . . . . . . . .  
_**

_Hmph,__ who am I kidding? Like I sleep like her! I wish. I am the worse person to sleep with. If you saw me sleeping, legs sprawled all over the place, arms so spread apart it's like I'm trying to hug a Hippo, and drool on my face. I shiver just thinking about it. I think I tried everything to stop myself from staying on **my side** of the bed, but I end up taking the whole entire bed. I feel sorry for the person who's going to marry me. He'll have his face hit every night I can tell you that!_

_Anyway, I'd better stop myself the best I can. How can I start this diary of mine? Hmmm...oh, I know. Introductions!_

_Diary, my name is Stella Nox Fleuret, in Latin it means Night Star in its literal meaning, but that in itself is incorrect per say. Fleuret is a Rapier, a small sword I fight with. It's a lovely weapon once you get the hang of it. I'm also skilled acrobatically, I guessed it came with the Rapier. I'm also a Princess. Surprised? No? Well, I'm one of the few people who go up against a far away kingdom led by a Narcoleptic Prince and his homosexual bodyguards. I know right? But don't be fooled, they are what I call **determined pests**. NO matter how many soldiers Tenebrae and other kingdoms send out there, those IDIOTS manage to wipe all those extra reserves out in no time._

_Enough with the gloom and doom, Diary. I'm the only child unless my parents, who shall be nameless, hid an offspring of theirs behind a red curtain. They feel pity and sadness for me, both of which I do not need whatsoever. I blame Etro for giving me this power to see, as I say it **Light**. It gives the user incredible power, in exchange for their life. Oh yes, I have a limited life span! I know, wonderful isn't it?_

_I've accepted the fact I'm going to die a horrible painful and slow death, though at moments I cringe at the thought. I don't need my parents to feel sorry for me. That's the last thing I want from them. Just RULE THE COUNTRY FOR GOD'S SAKE! That's all you have to do, **while I do their dirty work for them**! I'm babbling stupid things I know, but I can't tell anyone of my mission whatsoever. If any of those "other" spies who are lurking about in Tenebrae know about the Princess going on a suicide mission to capture their beloved Crystal then . . . . . . . . _

_All the plans my Father's advisors who worked for the Kingdom to protect it will be ruined. They really are great with planning, but in improvising is something they need to work on. I have the scars to prove it. That prince better work on his aim next time I come back. Striking the heart, should be the death blow for me, but I dodged in time for my shoulder to get the blunt of the blow. I think I'm getting a lot slower. Hmm...I'd better work on that when I train today._

_As someone said: Great power comes great responsibly and apparently, it comes with my death. For my kingdom I just want to accomplish my goal and die a not-so painful death when all of this hell is over. Then again, that might be almost impossible for me to change my fate. Fate's Fate. It's destiny. Oh well, at least I don't have to worry about siring Royal Heirs like other Princesses. That takes a huge load off my back. _

_I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you my appearance:_

_I'm a blond-haired Princess (aren't all princesses?), my height is 5'4-5'5 I forget which, gentle gray eyes, and a oval-shaped face. My skin color is a mixture of the faintest peach-pink, and the lightest tan. Hm, what else? I'm fairly healthy (excluding my 'special' power), and I train with my Rapier everyday, but I try not to be too toned. It doesn't look too good if a Princess starts to develop huge arm and leg muscles. Not to mention I have a very lean stomach, which I'm proud of. I guess it's one of my few traits I'm truly happy about._

_I guess that's it for appearances then._

_My skills, I have a few. I'm a master on the Rapier, very acrobatic, and I have a excellent fashion-sense. I thank Etro for sending me Maurice! He is a God-Send! I eat like a Horse when I use my 'special' powers, but I can't cook sadly. I can burn water if that's even possible. I love flowers, so I'm practicing my gardening skills out by the Castle Grounds whenever I get the chance._

_My personality...like all princesses of my status, I'm kind, graceful, I have good manners, but there are more traits I have that my parents are embarrassed I have. I'm very outgoing. I can make any stranger my ally, that goes to show people that I have very good people skills, I'm very energetic, given my position as the 'Enemy' of the far away Kingdom over there._

_Being a Princess has its advantages: status, wealth (my family has almost endless wealth), and power. Isn't that **wonderful**? Though in being of royal birth it also has the bad side to it: isolation, lack of close friends, and loneliness. Oh, and enemies you make along the way._

_But it's not all bad. I enjoy being a princess of a powerful kingdom and very proud of my country, and as such I, as a Princess, shall defend my country to my last breath (literally). I'm suppose to, in my mission, capture that Prince's last resource: The last remaining Crystal._

_The Crystals are, as one might say, very powerful. If you control a Crystal, you control the world. That's how powerful they are. In my culture, they were formed by the Gods who created this world, or in some other stories, the Crystals created the world themselves. There use to be more Crystals, but other warring kingdoms used its powers "all up" the way my father told me. Soon, it went down to one, which is at that kingdom far away._

_Now every kingdom wants the Last Crystal for themselves and that's how the war broke our. Tenebrae was the only kingdom that had enough resources and man power to attack and take the Crystal by force, but time and again the Prince manages with his so-called bodyguards, to protect that Crystal everyone needs so badly._

_So as Princess Stella, I vow to make that Prince my enemy and all who oppose me and my kingdom. I will get the Crystal, and I will WIN. No matter what it takes._

_Ah, the breakfast bell is ringing. Time to eat!_

_And so I bid thee Diary farewell. Until Next Time that is. ;)_

_Yours forever,_

_Stupid Princess_

_

* * *

_**I had lots of fun with Stella's character. She's a fun person to get to know! ****More chapters coming up. If any author wants to collab with me on this fanfiction (It'll be greatly appreciated), help, or point out pieces of advice, I'm free to listen!**

**Please Review, the more reviews, I will have the motivation to move forward with Stella's POV!**

**~Yuki M.~**


End file.
